Never alone
by HinaNaruAnime123
Summary: Gaara is hated and alone in his village. There is a cute girls with two buns on either side of her head who is just as alone as him. What happens when they find their love in being alone. Gaara and Tenten. One-shot.


Hey just felt like writing this one shot. Gaara and Tenten pairing.

I just got inspired for this story by this youtube video: Naruto Featuring Gaara of the sand - Mad world by Gary Jules.

(-)

Gaara was happy when he woke up. He picked up his gourd and ran over to the dining room where his father looked at him hatefully. His heart drooped a bit at that but he recovered and stabbed at his pancakes.

It was a exotic dish which was one of his favorites. After eating he started to run out the front door to go to the playground only to be stopped by his father. "Where to?" he asked mockingly, Gaara faltered knowing what was implied behind the statement since he had no one to love him in the village.

"Th-the p-pl-p-play-g-gro-ground" he stuttered out he usually didn't stutter but when under pressure or sad his old habit automatically came back father grunted and looked at him suspiciously to see if Gaara was stable, deeming him okay he waved Gaara out the door.

Gaara smiled slightly but it vanished when he saw that the guards of Hokage mansion flinch and stiffened when he walked past them. His actually started frowning when all civilians trembled with fear and horror when they saw him. Then realizing where he was headed all of them ran past him to get their children.

Gaara felt a deep weight in his stomach as he stared at the civilians dragging away their children. Not that the children resisted they were scrambling to get away from him. Tears started to fall from his eyes he knew no one loved him. So why on earth did he ever even get hope that one day things would be different it never would.

He felt warm arms embrace him suddenly and turned around to see a girl with beautiful chocolate brown eyes." Wh-who are yo-u?" he asked afraid to scare her away. "Tenten" she said oozing confidence. "Leaf village?"he asked afraid when he saw the way she was dressed. "Yeah my parent died on a mission with one of your nins' I-i am here for th-the funeral" her confidence faltered as she said the word funeral.

Gaara noticed that she was insecure just like him then blushing he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sure that they are happy wherever they are" he murmured. At this her entire mask shattered as tears started falling down her face. "I have no one left" she whispered scared. "I am all alone and no one knows me" she whispered this time her voice was dead.

"No one knows me either they are all afraid of me and hate me" Gaara said ,desperately wanting to comfort her but not knowing how. But to his shock she suddenly smiled. "I was the one comforting you I have no idea how our positions got reversed" she giggled weakly.

For the first time in years Gaara laughed a true laugh not a sadistic or cruel one. " You have a beautiful smile you shouldn't be sad" he said then realizing how cheesy that sounded and blushed and was about to apologize when he felt her hugging him again "thank you" she said the confidence back.

It was then that he knew no matter what happened he would never abandon this girl.

He would never let her be alone and unloved again and he would always make her smile. "I have to go back to decide to stay here or go to back to Konoha" she whispered "I want to go home but I don't want you to cry or be alone ever again".

Gaara looked at her surprised that she cared so much "We will meet again someday but you should be home and that is not here but I would like for you to stay" he answered but still felt selfish for saying the last part.

"We will meet again but I should go back to my village" she said but seeing his head droop she unclasped her mothers dragon necklace and put it around his. "It is an oath that I will come back someday" she said smiling and her heart stopped at the breathtaking smile he returned.

Suddenly some dirt rose form his gourd and hardened into a small circlet with swirls and a emerald embedded in it exactly the shade of Gaara's eyes. "My oath that you will never be alone", he said putting it on her wrist," I love you ,so there will always be someone".

They both smiled and embraced one more time before turning around and walking their separate ways and knowing even though they were alone they would always have each other.

(-)

Please review and constructive unbiased criticism is welcome!

Thanks for reading!

('o') Kirby

^( '-' )^

('o') Dance

v( '.' )v

(' .' ) :)


End file.
